Silver Hair and Summer Heat
by Rei0013
Summary: In the midst of a Midgar Edge heat wave, Reno gets an unexpected visit from someone he was pretty sure was dead.
1. Chapter 1

_For some reason, I feel this story is not up to par with my usual work... but meh, I like it well enough. I'm writing for my friend, a great fan of yaoi so, um yeah..._

_YAOI ALERT. YAOI ALERT._

_Well. Not so much in this chapter I guess. XD_

_Have fun with it! lawl. ~Rei_

* * *

The city of Edge had a lazy air about it, now that the hot summer had come. It was almost as if the inhabitants all simultaneously had their strength sapped by the unrelenting sun, and the entire metropolis seemed to be moving as if it were submerged in thick sticky syrup.

In an office in the new Shinra building, a lanky man with flaming red hair dragged his teeth over his severely chapped and flaking lower lip as he stared at him computer screen. Bags were forming beneath his brilliant blue eyes and a tiny droplet of sweat was trailing from its source near the black goggles perched on his forehead, down his tattooed cheekbone towards his chin. The redhead wiped it away with the back of his hand, not taking his zombified gaze from the screen. The man's name was Reno, and he was a Turk.

"What I wouldn't give for a glass of water," he thought to himself. The air conditioning in the large new building was faulty to say the least, and it had broken down for the fifth time that very month. The fact that his uniform consisted of a black wool suit jacket and pants was not making the situation any more bearable.

In fact, the suit jacket lay discarded on the floor behind Reno as he attempted to work. Hoping to make himself cooler, he had rolled up his shirt's sleeves, unbuttoned the front to expose his undershirt, and had even gone as far as to purchase a rotating fan that stood between the two desks in the office.

At the other desk sat a large bald man by the name of Rude, Reno's partner. He still wore his entire uniform, tie included. Surprisingly, the heat did not seem to affect him, and Reno found he greatly envied his partner's tolerance to the roasting temperatures.

"You don't look so hot," the goateed man said gruffly, peering over his sunglasses. "You should think about going home early."

"Don't look so hot?" Reno repeated. "I _feel_ about as hot as a weenie roasting over an open flame, yo. I can't stand this anymore. I'm going to expire."

Just then, a dark haired man with a small tilak on his forehead entered the office. A few strands of his normally pristine and slicked back hair stuck to his face. He was obviously not taking the heat well either.

"Hey, Tseng, what's up, yo?" Reno inquired. His boss, Director of the Department of Administrative research, nodded in response, trying to catch his breath.

"Maintenance should have the cooling system fully functional with half an hour. In the meantime…" Tseng paused and tossed an icy cold water bottle to each man. "Drink up. I don't need either of you dying on the job, and dying while typing at your desk would be an especially shameful way to go."

As Tseng left, Reno closed his eyes and pressed the bottle to his forehead, allowing the condensation to drip down his face.

"Anyways," he continued. "I can't leave until I'm done with this. I'm almost starting to wish I hadn't signed on to oversee the restoration of Mid—"

But Reno opened his eyes then gave a strange scream, jumping to his feet. Hearing the yelp, his partner looked over, and then also stood abruptly. Standing before Reno's desk was a young man of about 19 or 20 years. His long silver hair was tied back in a high ponytail and his delicate features displayed a quizzical look. But his eyes were what had Reno bent out of shape. They were blue green, and the pupils were mere slits. He had the Sephiroth gene, there was no mistaking that. The most unsettling thing however, was his uncanny resemblance to the Remnant Yazoo. The Remnant whom Reno had blown half to hell.

"Who are you?" the redhead demanded. "Tell me your name!" The silver haired young man brushed his long bangs out of his eyes.

"Are you Reno?" he asked in a soft, almost bored voice. There was no mistaking it. Reno grimaced.

"You sickos are back, huh?" he said through gritted teeth. "Your little reunion kinda failed bub, why can't you just give it a rest, you?" The Remnant however, looked away from Reno, his face written with shame.

"Mother sent me to apologize," he said.

"Mother," Reno scoffed. "Jenova's head in a box. Some mother…"

"Mother's name is not Jenova," Yazoo said. The redheaded Turk made a sound of disbelief as he shook his head, now crossing his arms. "It's Aerith," Yazoo continued. "Aerith is out new Mother. My brothers are with her now, but I'm…" Yazoo trailed off, his face sad. Reno stared at the Remnant, slightly confused. He glanced over to his partner, who nodded then left the office in search of Rufus Shinra.

"Why are you here?" Reno demanded angrily. There had to be some reason. This Remnant, this thing, Yazoo, had to have some reason for coming back from death. The Turk's eyes narrowed, as if to say "I'm on to you".

"I told you, I've come to apologize," Yazoo said, approaching the redhead. He then grabbed hold of Reno suddenly and kissed him hard on the mouth. Take completely off guard by the sudden act, Reno found himself too shocked to protest at first. His mind went completely blank. The first thought to enter his head was 'His lips taste good,' followed almost immediately by 'What the hell am I thinking?'

Reno pushed the Remnant away angrily.

"What the hell?" he screamed. "Where do you get off doing crazy shit like that, yo?"

"Mother said to 'Kiss and make—'"

"_That's not meant to be taken literally!_" Reno was absolutely livid. He stared at Yazoo, his face hot and nearly the same color as hair. He felt something odd looking at the Remnant's pretty face, a feeling he couldn't quite place. The silver hair man smiled. Reno shook his head vigorously. "I can't believe you. I mean, fuck…"

There was giggling from the office door. Reno looked over to see Elena there, attempting to suppress her laughter.

"What!?" Reno bellowed at the blond, but she just kept on laughing.

"I didn't know you rolled like that Reno, I always thought you saw yourself as some sort of ladies man."

"Elena, I am NOT in the mood for this. The psycho Remnant just molested me, yo, and—" Elena cut her colleague off.

"Come on, that boy was just tongue kissing you, and you were _totally_ into it."

Before Reno had the chance to strangle the woman and toss her body from his window, Tseng appeared on the scene.

"What is going on here?" he asked, his eyes steely.

"Reno's kissing boys," Elena replied, still laughing. Reno's nostrils flared.

"Tseng, she's lying. How long have you known me? You—"

"Reno, no more," Tseng said dismissively, walking past him to the silver haired young man who was now sitting on Reno's desk. Seeing Tseng, the Remnant's blue green eyes grew wide. He turned his head away.

"Hello Yazoo," the Director said venomously. Yazoo flinched. "What, did you think I'd forget the kindness you paid me six months ago? The things you and your brothers put me and Elena through? Reno and Rude told me you were dead." At the door, Elena gasped. She obviously hadn't recognized the man as her torturer from months prior.

"I was dead," Yazoo said. He kept his face turned from Tseng. "I came back to apologize for our actions and—"

"Don't you go kissing him too!" Reno interjected. Tseng turned to him with an arched eyebrow that seemed to say "We'll talk about this later." He then immediately turned back to Yazoo.

"You're going to wish you had stayed in the lifestream," he said in a frightening voice. He took the Remnant's chin and forced his head around so that they were eye to eye. Yazoo's eyes filled with terror. At the door a sudden panic gripped Reno.

"No, Tseng, don't!" he said even before he realized the words that were coming out of his mouth. He could feel everyone staring at him. Even Yazoo. Reno blushed furiously, and kept his eyes glued to his shoes as he mumbled "Rude went to get the President."

The Director let go of Yazoo, his eyes glued on the redhead. He didn't say anything, and an awkward silence filled the air until the President arrived, Rude tailing not far behind him.

Rufus Shinra made straight for the Remnant.

"I'm sorry," Yazoo said quickly, before the blond man could even open his mouth. Rufus smirked.

"You are, are you? Is that why you're back then?" he asked with an air of amusement.

"Mother said I had to come here to let you know. She said we owed the Planet too much not to and… I truly do regret what we were doing." Reno was abruptly reminded of a conversation he had with his partner just after Tseng and Elena had been kidnapped.

"_The entire Planet was nearly obliterated,"_ he had said to Rude. _"And we were the obliterators."_

Reno sighed to himself. In the end, were they really all that different?

"Very well," Rufus Shinra said, still smirking. "However, I'm afraid I must have one of my men stay with you at all times, just to be safe. You'll understand of course? Reno?"

"Huh, w-wah?" the redhead stammered.

"Mr. Yazoo here will be coming home with you."

He left, followed soon after by Tseng, then Elena. Rude gave Reno a funny look before saying something about forgetting his water bottle.

"Well this is just great," Reno said to no one in particular. "Just lovely, yo."

Yazoo gave Reno a smile. Reno didn't like the way that smile looked.


	2. Chapter 2

_And here we are in Chapter 2. In all honesty, I have no idea where I'm going with this. XD ~Rei_

* * *

Walking home for Reno usually wasn't such an arduous task. However, usually Edge didn't reach temperatures of upwards of 100 degrees. Usually he left work much later. Usually he didn't have a Remnant of Sephiroth following him like some sort of lost puppy he'd been dumped with.

Yazoo walked slowly, constantly looking about in wonder, as if he'd never seen the city of Edge before in his life.

'But he has,' Reno reminded himself mentally. 'He tried to destroy it.'

"C'mon," he said to Yazoo abruptly. "You'll have time to look around later. Let's get going, yo." Yazoo picked up his pace slightly, so that he was now walking along side the Turk.

"Why do you do that?" he asked curiously.

"Do what, yo?" the redhead responded grumpily.

"That. You say that word a lot. Yo." Reno glared at him.

"What does it matter to you how I speak?" he snapped. Yazoo flinched. He did not say another word the entire walk to Reno's apartment.

Reno lived in a building not far from the new Shinra complex; in fact it was only about ten minutes away. It wasn't fancy, but then again neither was Reno. And due to the fact that his job was so time consuming, he barely did anything but sleep there and drink juice directly from the carton in the fridge. When the two entered the apartment, they were hit with a wave of cool air from the air conditioning. Reno threw his jacket in the direction of a table and started making his way to his bedroom. He then paused and turned to face Yazoo, who was standing in the middle of the living room looking about in awe.

"You," he said. Yazoo turned and stared straight at him with his strange bright eyes. Reno hesitated for a moment, and then continued. "Make yourself comfortable and don't break anything, yo. I'm taking a shower." And with that he retreated to his bedroom and closed the door. After thinking for a few seconds, he locked it as well.

'What a day,' he thought, making his way to the bathroom. He turned on the water to the shower, and after throwing his clothing to the ground haphazardly he stepped in and let the cool water just pour over his body. It felt good after being so unbearably hot for the majority of the day. Reno closed his eyes, but all he could see was Yazoo smirking at him.

"Come on now, out of my head," he mumbled to himself, kneading his eye sockets with his palms. Reno just couldn't get over the fact that the man had just kissed him like that. The last time they had seen each other, Yazoo had been trying to kill him. Then he had killed Yazoo. Or at least, he thought he had. And Yazoo just came back, strolled into his office and kissed him. Just like that.

'It was a better kiss than what you usually get,' he thought. Abruptly, he lifted up his head and banged it on the shower head accidentally. Cursing inwardly and clutching his now throbbing head, Reno bit his lip. What was going on with him? Why did he keep thinking things like that? He sighed. Elena was right, he _was_ into it. Now Reno just felt depressed _and_ his head hurt.

A few minutes later, Reno left his room now wearing his favorite red chocobo pajama pants and a large t-shirt. Yazoo took one look at him from his place on the couch and snorted, trying to stifle his laughter. Reno looked at him, his expression slightly hurt.

"What?" he said. "My mom gave me these when I was 17!" His voice cracked as he said this, and Yazoo nearly lost it completely. Reno just kept on giving him the same mortified look.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Yazoo said, still trying not to laugh. He held up his palms as if they were a peace offering. "I'm just not used to seeing you like that." The redhead began chewing on his lower lip. "You don't usually wear your hair down like that," Yazoo observed. "It looks good." And for the second time, Yazoo watched Reno blush. It just seemed so out of character for someone whose usual demeanor was so joking and cynical.

"You don't wear yours up like that often either," the Turk mumbled, turning away. He then said something about food and walked away. Yazoo stood and followed him.

"So what do you have to eat here?" he asked when they had reached the kitchen. He placed a hand on Reno's shoulder, and suddenly, before the Remnant could even react, Reno had him pinned against a wall.

"Listen to me very closely Remnant," he said, baring his teeth. "You are here because the President ordered it. If it were up to me, I would have sent you home with Tseng so he could kill you for a second time. I don't know why you keep acting like we're going to be friends, because we aren't. And just because you kissed me doesn't mean…" Reno trailed off, lost in Yazoo's blue green eyes. And suddenly he felt the overpowering urge to taste those lips once again. He leaned in very close to Yazoo. "Ah, look at what you've done to me," he said quietly. He then closed his eyes and gave in, kissing the silver haired man.

It wasn't long before the chocobo PJs too found themselves discarded in a heap on Reno's clothing littered bedroom floor.

The next morning Reno awoke the sound of his phone going off. He reached blindly for it on his bedside table. Yazoo groaned softly. Eventually he did find it, and he answered groggily.

"Hello, thissis Reno. Waddyu want, yo?"

"Reno, why are you not at your office?" The voice was that of Rude.

"Oh shit," he swore loudly, sitting up hastily. Yazoo made a sound of discontent at being jolted awake. "Oh Rude, I'm sorry. It's just with Yazoo… the Remnant I mean. I didn't get much sleep. Gods, I'm so sorry, yo."

"Don't worry about it," Rude said, but it didn't stop Reno from feeling guilty.

"I'll be there in ten minutes I swear!" he said scrambling out of bed and looking for some sort of clean pants.

"No, I said don't worry about it. The Director told me to tell you the President is reassigning you anyway. Elena's taken over Midgar restoration; you have to guard the Remnant. You don't have to come in if you don't want to." Reno paused in his pants search.

"So if I had actually woken up this morning, I would have got there and had nothing to do?"

"Precisely."

"Fun, yo," Reno said. He sighed. "Well thanks man… What should I do then?"

"Take him on a picnic?"

"That doesn't exactly strike me as a good idea, partner," Reno said. Rude laughed and hung up. Placing the phone on the ground beside him, Reno turned to face Yazoo, who smiled at him affectionately.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," the redhead replied. "Just a false alarm."


	3. Chapter 3

_The plot thickens... *snort* My apologies in advance for Reno's emoness. Now that I have and idea of where this is going, I can tell you he will snap out of eventually. And if he doesn't, Rude or Yazoo'll slap it out of him. ~Rei_

* * *

It had been nearly a year since Reno had a day off from work, and now that he did he wasn't all that sure what to do with it. He didn't exactly feel like venturing out of doors due to the heat, yet all there was in his apartment was dirty clothes, a half empty fridge and a TV.

"We could go to the beach," Yazoo suggested. Reno laughed.

"Look at how pasty I am!" he said, indicating his chest. "I'd be a lobster in about five minutes." Yazoo nodded, smiling in a sly way. "What?" Reno asked, grinning.

"Nothing," he responded. "I'm just fine with staying here and getting to know you better." Reno rolled his eyes.

"I think you got to know me pretty well last night, yo," he said pulling on a shirt he found on the ground. "And I'm surprised things aren't more awkward today, act—"

"I meant as a person. I want to know who you are." Reno smiled sadly and stood, shaking his head. He walked out of the room. Yazoo was not far behind him. "What?"

Reno stopped and turned around slowly. Yazoo was looking up at him with pleading eyes, and he found he couldn't resist reaching out to touch his face.

"I'm a horrible person," he said, not quite meeting Yazoo's eyes. "You don't want to know me better. I… shouldn't have been so weak. We probably shouldn't get involved like this, yo."

The redhead turned away quickly so that he wouldn't have to see Yazoo's sad face. He couldn't bear looking at it. There was something about the Remnant's eyes that made him weak, made him act strange. He wasn't himself when he looked into his eyes. He walked into the kitchen, and taking his personal carton of juice out of the fridge he took a large sip, only to find it was empty. A sudden wave of frustration washed over him, and Reno launched the carton across the kitchen angrily. Slamming his hands on the counter he tried to calm his breathing and think about the situation rationally.

If anyone from work found out about this it could mean his job. Yazoo was obviously much younger than him, even younger if you considered he was "born" merely six months prior. But Reno couldn't help but being attracted to him. He didn't even know where this attraction was coming from, considering he had never been involved with a man before. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"What a mess," he breathed.

From the other room, just barely audible, came soft crying. Reno was immediately jolted with guilt. He bit a few shreds of skin off his lower lip and then went to see. When he entered the main living room of his apartment, Yazoo was at the door. Reno ran and caught him by the arm.

"You can't leave," he said.

"You don't want me here, you said it yourself," Yazoo said through his tears.

"I didn't mean--"

"Oh no, you meant it," the Remnant said. "Did you really think I'd care if you've done bad things in your life? Look at me. I tried to kill you. I tried to kill everyone."

"I'm sorry," Reno said, looking to his feet.

"You aren't yet," the silver haired man said malevolently. He pulled away from Reno sharply and left. Reno knew he should go after him. He knew that if he didn't, things would go from bad to worse. But he couldn't will himself to move. Eventually Reno did the only thing he could think to do. He went to work.

Rude was surprised when he looked up from his computer to see Reno sitting there, staring at his computer, seemingly on the verge of tears. He was wearing red pajama pants with chocobos on them and a button down shirt, hardly work attire. His hair was loose and messy. His lower lip was cracked and bleeding.

"Reno, what are you doing here?"

Reno said nothing and did not look away from the computer screen. He merely shook his head. And that's when Rude noticed who was not with him.

"Where's the Remnant?"

"I lost him," Reno said vacantly.

"You did what?"

"I…" The redhead broke down completely. Rude gritted his teeth, unsure of what to do. The Remnant being missing was bad, extremely bad. However, never having seen Reno shed a tear since he was about 13, he knew there had to be something seriously wrong with him. After thinking for a moment, he stood and went to get the Director. Tseng was in his office, pouring over piles of papers.

"Sir?"

"Yes Rude?" Tseng said not looking up. "What is it? I know it's lonely in your office without Reno but--"

"Sir, Reno's here," Rude said. Tseng looked up swiftly. "There's something wrong with him."

"And the Remnant—?" The cue ball merely shook his head gravely. Tseng stood and ran past Rude out of his office, down the hall into the office where Reno was now staring listlessly, eyes red, at his still blank computer screen.

"I'm sorry," Reno said. "This is all my fault, I should have…" But as all the things he should have done began to swirl around his head, Reno found it was too much yet again. He wiped furiously at the tears leaking out of his eyes, as if trying to make them disappear.

"What did he do to you?" Tseng asked gravely. Reno shook his head.

"He didn't do anything. It was all me. All my fault."

"Reno it's okay, you don't have to—" Suddenly Reno felt rage bubble up inside of him.

"No Tseng! Let me at least take the blame! I know I'm the reason for all of this! I drove him away because I'm an unfeeling ass, okay? That's all I've ever been…" He then buried his head in his arms and sobbed. Tseng shook his head, unsure of how to deal with this.

'It like he's having a mental breakdown," the Director thought to himself, sighing.

"Reno, where did he go?"

"He's in Edge. He left from my apartment."

Tseng looked to the door where Rude and Elena both stood looking concerned. Tseng nodded and they both took off immediately. The Director then turned back to his weeping second in command.

"Reno, I need you to tell me if you're going to be okay to get home all right. I need to talk to the President about this." Reno looked up.

"Yeah, I… I'm sorry."

"Stop," Tseng said. The redhead gave sort of a half smile. He stood and went to leave. "Wait, Reno!" Tseng called. Reno turned. "Don't stop at 7th Heaven on your way there. Last time the President made me and Rude go pick you up, Tifa yelled at me. I'd rather not have to deal with that today."

Reno nodded and walked off in the direction of the elevator. Still in Reno's office, Tseng shook his head.

'I hope he's going to be okay, that one…' he thought, then stood and left himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_I like this chapter. Probably because I like writing about Elena, Rude and Tseng. Not nearly as much as I like writing about Reno though. XD, I'm so hopeless. And really tired too. You should probably just skip reading this part and get on to the juicy stuff, yo. I'm just an idiot who stays up too late writing. ~Rei_

* * *

Yazoo had never been alone in Edge before. Back when they had been searching for Jenova, either Loz was with him or Kadaj was giving him directions via cell phone. And though Loz didn't exactly provide intelligent conversation, it was a million fold better than wandering the streets alone, feeling as if Reno might have very well ripped a hole in his chest.

'I shouldn't have left,' he thought. 'I should go back.' But then Yazoo turned and realized he had no idea where he was. His mind began to rush. This didn't exactly look like the best neighborhood to be in, and it wasn't as if he could go up to someone and ask for directions, considering how he had sort of made a bad name for himself in Edge. Feeling a sudden touch on his shoulder, Yazoo wheeled around jumpily.

"Ya lost, girly?" asked a toothless man in dirt encrusted clothing. The Remnant cringed. Things were not going well at all.

Elena and Rude were beginning to realize just how large of a city Edge was when you were looking for someone. Despite the fact that silver hair was unique to those with the Sephiroth gene, they hadn't been able to spot the Remnant anywhere.

"What do you think happened to Reno?" Elena asked as they walked the street. Rude shook his head.

"I've never seen him like that before. The only time he came close was when his father died." Rude peered over the top of his sunglasses at the crowd around him. It was going to be nearly impossible to find this Remnant.

"He was kissing him," Elena said after a few minutes of silence. Rude looked at her, eyebrow arched. "Yazoo was kissing Reno," Elena explained. "I thought maybe it might have something to do with this. I thought maybe they—"

"Got in a fight?" Rude shook his head. It did seem to fit, but Reno had fought Yazoo just the same as him. That couldn't possibly be the truth. "When did you see them kissing?" the bald man asked, slightly confused. But Elena had her attentions centered elsewhere. There was a large crowd forming in the street.

"Let's check it out," the blond said.

Sure enough, the very angry crowd was centered around Yazoo, who looked extremely distraught.

"Please, just let me go!" the Remnant pleaded.

"Why should we?" a man called angrily. "We know you're the one who tried to kidnap our kids!"

"You're a murderer!" said another.

Suddenly, you could hardly make out what the crowd was saying. Elena tried to push her way through them, but they were getting rowdier and rowdier.

"Rude, back me up here!" she cried after getting shoved in the face. But the bald man did not hear her, as he was dealing with problems of his own. Gritting her teeth, she reached for her gun, aimed up in the air and fired. The entire crowd fell silent and turned to look at the woman.

"Oh shit, it's a Turk," one person said. The crowd dissipated very quickly, revealing Yazoo, lying on the ground and shielding his face.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Stay away from me!" Yazoo cried in response, his eyes still jammed shut.

"We're here to help," Rude said brusquely. Yazoo looked up at the two Turks, and realizing who they were he nodded.

Back at his apartment, Reno had not moved from the couch since he arrived hours before. He just sat in the dark and stared at the same space on the wall before him, shaking his head. How could he be so stupid? He'd never acted like this before, why all of the sudden was he losing his mind? But Reno knew the reason. It was Yazoo and his god damn eyes and silver hair.

"He's too beautiful," Reno breathed to himself, now starting to feel angry the Remnant had even reappeared in his life. There was the squeaking noise of his door opening, and Reno reached for his Electro Mag-Rod. Standing, he swung it at the figure entering through the door. There was a clanging of metal and the redhead strained his eyes to see who was before him.

"Reno, that was hardly appreciated," said Tseng's voice. In the dark behind his boss, Reno heard someone stumble.

"Jeez, how depressing can you get? At least turn on a light Reno!" It was Elena. Suddenly, the light did come on. Reno squinted, blinded temporarily by the brightness. However, he saw what he had hit was the side of Tseng's gun, which Tseng was now tucking back into its holster.

"What do you want, yo?" Reno said sullenly.

"We've brought the Remnant back," Tseng said. "Try not to lose him this time."

Reno bristled.

"What?" he said. Elena gave him a strange look. That was when Reno looked up and saw Rude in the doorway and next to him a young man with silver hair. His eyes locked with Reno's, who looked away uneasily.

"We'll be leaving now Reno. I don't expect to see you in the office tomorrow. The President will inform you when he has decided what to do with the Remnant."

The other three Turks left, leaving Reno and Yazoo alone. Yazoo kept trying to catch the redhead's eye, but Reno refused to look at him. The Remnant's mouth went dry and he swallowed, trying to prepare his mouth for speaking.

"Reno, I—"

"Don't," Reno said sharply. Yazoo looked down, his eyes brimming with tears. "Don't," Reno repeated, his voice catching this time. There was something about seeing the Remnant cry that he couldn't stand. He lifted Yazoo's face up, and the moment their eyes met Reno was under his spell once again. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I drove you away."

"I'm sorry I left," Yazoo said quietly.

"I'm losing my mind Yazoo," Reno confessed. "And I'm cynical. I've killed thousands of people, I drink too much, I hurt the people I love and I…"

"I don't care," the silver haired man replied, pulling Reno's face in closer to his own.

"So, we're going to do this again?" the redhead asked. Yazoo merely smiled slightly as he played with the top button of Reno's shirt, eventually undoing it. Suddenly the Turk could stand it no longer and he grabbed hold of Yazoo's hands.

"What is it?" Yazoo asked. Reno merely looked at him intensely. The Remnant's smile dropped and he looked straight into Reno's blue eyes. Reno kissed him deeply and passionately.

"Look," Elena said, watching from the window outside. "I told you, they're totally hooking up."

"You are deplorable," Tseng said from a few paces behind where Elena and Rude were crouched. "I am leaving and I would advise you both to do the same. Also, do not tell the President about any of this. Reno has the right to privacy, even if his choice in partners is slightly questionable. A right, I shall remind you, that you are both violating. Good night."

"All right, all right," Elena said standing. "Sheesh Tseng, I was just confirming a theory. Do you really think I want to stay here and watch Reno get it on with Remnant boy?" She stuck out her tongue indicating her strong dislike of the prospect. "C'mon Rude, let's go."

Rude stood slowly, shaking his head. There were just some times he didn't understand what went on inside of the head of that partner of his.

Inside the apartment, ignorant to the fact that they were being watched, Reno wrapped his arms around his silver haired lover as they sank to the ground. And there wasn't a single thought running through his head.


	5. Chapter 5

_Most of this chapter is fluff. Most of it. I'll leave the rest for you to discover. ~Rei_

* * *

Reno opened his eyes to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Looking to see that he was alone in his bed, he could only assume Yazoo was in the shower. He smiled to himself, glad that the Remnant was back. He rolled out of his bed and decided to make his way to the kitchen in order to get something to eat and wait for Yazoo to be done. Once in the kitchen, he opened the fridge and was greeted with nothing but bottles of water and a moldy loaf of bread. The redhead frowned. This was a problem.

Now knowing he would have to go get something, Reno ran back to his room and pulled a pair of his work pants (the only pants he seemed to have) and a t-shirt off the ground. When Yazoo exited the shower, he found the shirtless redhead furiously hacking at his rat tail with a brush, a hair tie in his teeth.

"Stop, you'll hurt yourself," the silver haired man said gently. He took the hair brush from Reno and began to comb his hair for him. "Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked.

"I need to go to the store, unless you want moldy toast for breakfast, yo."

"Slow down, I need to come with you anyway," Yazoo said still focused on his lover's hair.

"You can stay here if you want," Reno said turning to face Yazoo. "I don't want to rush you." The Remnant merely smiled sadly.

"Tseng told me I'm not allowed to be separated from you for more than a second."

"Oh," Reno said blushing slightly. "I forgot. Sorry." Yazoo laughed slightly to himself.

"Turn around, I'm not done," he said chuckling. Reno chewed on his lip for a bit and allowed Yazoo to continue to brush his long red rat tail.

They left the apartment not more than five minutes later. It was still just as unbearably hot as it was the day before, and the day before that too. Yazoo was walking ahead of Reno, but the redhead knew he had no idea where he was going. He ran to catch up with the Remnant, and took his hand in his own.

"You're going the wrong way, yo," he said, steering him the opposite direction. Yazoo smiled and squeezed his hand. Reno smirked. He liked the way Yazoo smiled. After they had reached a particular corner, Reno pointed to the colorful and rather conspicuous store to their left. "It's that one, by the way," he said, finally beginning to pick up his normal tone once again. Yazoo looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not Loz you know," he said in mock annoyance. Reno stuck out his tongue. Yazoo gave an evil smirk. "Keep doing that and I'll bite it," he said. Reno just laughed.

"You'd enjoy that though," he said as they walked into the store. After getting a basket, Reno made immediately for the orange juice and placed two cartons inside it.

"You're going to drink both of those?" Yazoo asked incredulously.

"No," Reno replied sheepishly. "I thought you might want your own, since I sorta drink straight out of mine." Yazoo shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you Reno?" he said, now looking through different boxes of cereal. Reno just laughed and said nothing as they continued their shopping.

As they were walking home in the roasting heat, Reno's phone began to ring. He answered it, giving an apologetic look to Yazoo whose hand he had to drop in order to do so.

"Yes?"

"Reno, this is Tseng," the Director's voice said.

"Oh hi boss! What's up, yo? You don't usually call, y'know."

"Glad to hear you're sounding better," Tseng said. "I was afraid you were going to be a miserable mess forever, and we all know how upset that would make Elena."

"Oh yeah," Reno said through laughter. "I wouldn't be able to steal her stuff off her desk or duct tape her to her chair when she falls asleep on the job. It'd be too dull for her, yo."

Tseng laughed quietly to himself, and then sighed.

"Is the Remnant with you?"

"Yeah, he's right next to me, yo."

"Tell him if he keeps you this happy, he's forgiven." There was a click as Tseng hung up. Reno looked at his phone as it were some sort of unidentified object. What had the Director just said?

"Are you all right?" Yazoo asked. Reno gave his head a brisk shake.

"Yeah. Yeah, just a bit confused."

Yazoo rolled his eyes and laughed.

"When are you not?" he said, running ahead and entering Reno's apartment. The redhead paused for a moment and thought about what Yazoo had said.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" he said, running after the Remnant. When he entered the apartment, Yazoo was on the other side of the room, laughing. Reno smirked. He dropped the groceries and ran after the Remnant. Both men were extremely fast, but Reno was slightly faster and by the time Yazoo had escaped into Reno's bedroom, the Turk had tackled him to the ground. "Gotcha," he said, smirking.

"So you did," Yazoo replied, smirking as well.

"Apologize," Reno said. The Remnant shook his head, now grinning. "I'm not letting you up until you do."

"Fine," said Yazoo. And he apologized by kissing the redhead once again. Reno kissed him back and began to run his hand through Yazoo's silver hair when his phone started ringing again. Reluctantly he answered.

"Yo, kinda busy right now," he said, short of breath.

"Reno, are you sitting down?" Tseng's voice said. He sounded serious.

"Well sorta boss, but—"

"Reno, I need you to sit down. You aren't going to like this. Please." Reno sat back on his feet.

"Yeah?" he said, slightly annoyed.

"The President has made a decision regarding the Remnant Yazoo. Despite my urging, it has been decided that…" Tseng faltered.

"What?" Reno said, now slightly alarmed.

"Tomorrow Yazoo will be returned to the Lifestream."

Reno dropped the phone, incapable of even comprehending what he had just heard.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sadness. It'll get happy. Sorta. Again, you'll see. ~Rei_

* * *

Tseng heard the phone clatter to the ground. There was silence. The sound of Yazoo's voice.

"Reno?" Tseng asked the phone, not expecting response but hoping for one nonetheless. He strained to listen. Suddenly from the other side he heard not crying, but weeping. He hung up, feeling slightly sick to his stomach. It was times like this Tseng almost felt like going up to the President's office and throw his gun and ID down on his desk. It had been the same way with Zack Fair. Zack had been his friend, then…

Tseng shook his head forcefully. He wasn't going to think about Zack. He simply wasn't going to. Not at a time like this. He had preparations to make, a job to do. After all, he was a Turk.

"Sir, what is the meaning of this?" Elena had entered her boss's office, and it was obvious from her face she was furious. "Tell me how we can justify this! We find out Reno's happy and we're going to take it away from him! I might not have known Reno since he was a kid like Rude, but that man was unhappy. You could tell. Rude told me, his father was murdered in front of him when he was 13, and he hasn't been the same since!"

"I know," Tseng said, defeated. He stood and walked over to Elena.

"You know? Well that's fucking great Tseng, why don't you do something?" she shouted. "This is wrong Tseng. It's murder. He's innocent, Yazoo's innocent! He's changed, you can tell! You're the god damn Director, why can't you do anything? _Fourteen years_ Reno has been looking for happiness. We can't do this to them, it's cruel!"

"This company is cruel," Tseng said bitterly. "It's all it ever has been. I tried to tell the President everything you just said, but you know how he is. Elena, I swear I did everything I could to stop this from happening."

Elena looked into her Director's deep brown eyes and she could tell he was being truthful. Honesty and anger both burned in those eyes. He didn't like this any more than she did. Elena threw her arms around Tseng and began to cry hot tears of frustration.

"It isn't fair Tseng," she cried into his suit jacket. "How can we work for a place like this?"

Tseng placed a hand on her shoulder, his face stony. Honestly, he didn't know any better than her.

Rude was walking to Reno's house, as per the Director's instructions. He knew Reno would be taking this hard, and he didn't want him to do anything stupid. Rude on the other hand almost wanted Reno to do something stupid, to make a run for it, but he knew it would end about as badly as Cloud and Zack's attempted escape from the Shinra Mansion.

When he arrived at his partner's apartment, things were surprisingly quiet. Yazoo sat on the couch, Reno asleep in his lap. His large bright eyes were focused on the TV, which was playing a cartoon of some sort on its screen. Yet something was off. The volume on the TV was down so low you couldn't even hear it. The whites of Yazoo's eyes seemed to be red and inflamed. He looked up and smiled sadly as Rude entered the room.

"I just got him to calm down," Yazoo said quietly. Rude nodded.

"What about you?" he inquired. "Are you all right?" The Remnant nodded slowly.

"I knew this was going to happen. In all honesty, I was supposed to go back as soon as I delivered the message. But there was something about… him." Rude nodded to indicate he was listening. Yazoo sighed and continued. "I'm glad I got to come here at all. The time I got to spend with him was a gift, because had I never come back he would have hated me forever."

"I'm sorry," the bald man said. Yazoo just shook his head.

"Don't. I've made peace with this. I have, I swear." He looked up at Rude and stared right into his eyes. "Did your scientists ever figure out how we came into existence? The Remnants?" Rude paused, and then shook his head. They had an idea, but the truth had never solidly been discovered.

"They say we are Sephiroth's will given human form, but this in itself is only partially true," Yazoo began to explain. "We lived on this planet long ago, long before Midgar was even built. My brothers and I were orphans. Loz was the oldest, but we all knew it was Kadaj who really looked after us. One day we were in the Northern Mountains, exploring, when we saw a bright light in the sky. We tried to get out of the way, but whatever hit us was far too big to be escaped." Rude swallowed. He had a feeling the Northern Mountains became the Northern Crater on the very day the Remnant was describing. "We spent the next two thousand years waiting in the Lifestream for whatever might come. Sephiroth entered the Lifestream around this time, and though we never met him his presence changed us. The next thing we knew, we had left the Lifestream. We could remember nothing, only that we wanted to find our 'Mother.' You know what happened next."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rude asked.

"I don't know," Yazoo admitted. He stared at the ground. "Are you staying here?" he asked after a while. Rude made an affirmative head gesture. "We'll let you sleep then," Yazoo said, lifting Reno as if he were but a feather. Rude watched as the Remnant carried his Partner into the bedroom, and he felt sad. The President had no idea what he was doing.

Yazoo laid Reno gently down in his bed and tried not to wake him, however as he sat on the end of the bed, the redhead stirred.

"What is it?" Reno asked sleepily. Yazoo looked to him and laid down next to him.

"Go back to sleep," he said. "You don't want to be awake, believe me." Reno nodded.

"I know," he said sadly. Yazoo ran his hands though Reno's hair a few times until he closed his eyes. Yazoo sighed.

"I'm glad I got to meet you again Reno," he said, closing his eyes as well.

"So am I," Reno replied. "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Rude awoke on Reno's couch with the sun shining into his eyes. It took him a moment to realize what had awoken him. His phone was ringing loudly, and he reached for it he realized how much his body hurt from sleeping on the couch. He flipped the phone open with his thumb.

"Rude," he answered gruffly, and slightly pained. As he expected, it was Tseng.

"The President wants him here now," he said, his voice strange. Rude could tell the Director was unhappy with the situation, and it made him feel strange. The Director almost never let it show when the orders he received made him upset. That was why he was such a good Turk. Or at least, that was what Rude had thought. But with recent events, he wasn't sure what to think.

"Okay," Rude said. He hung up, standing and trying to stretch his sore muscles. Perhaps the President would change his mind? Rude shook his head, walking over to the door of Reno's bedroom. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Chances were extremely slim. He opened the door silently and looked in on the pair. Yazoo had his arms gently wrapped around Reno, who had twisted himself up in his sheets. Not being one big for words, he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to wake the two up. Especially since he didn't want to.

Tseng sat across from Rufus Shinra and a scientist, glaring at the blond man intently. Rufus merely smirked. Tseng was finding that he hated that smirk more than anything at the present moment. It had been like this when the Remnants had attacked as well. How could he even dare smile in such a situation?

"They're coming," Tseng said tersely, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"Good," Rufus said, his smile widening. "Then we can put an end to this."

"Sir, you have no idea what you're doing," Tseng said trying not to lose his cool.

"On the contrary my friend, I know exactly what I am doing. You've know me fifteen years at least Tseng, you know I am not one to change my mind." He looked at Tseng oddly, as if he were trying to read his thoughts. "Then why do you try so often, I wonder?"

Tseng looked away from the President, unable to stand his nonchalant behavior. He instead focused on the scientist next to him who had a large syringe filled with a liquid that would kill Yazoo in a manner of seconds.

"Do you know what murder is?" he asked the man.

"You're one to talk… Turk," the scientist replied venomously. "You've killed hundreds of people for this company, don't try to act superior."

Tseng gritted his teeth and looked to the floor.

"If you do this," Tseng said, looking up. "I'll quit." Tseng stared defiantly straight into his boss's ice blue eyes, which narrowed.

"Then give me your ID and I'll tell Reno he's been promoted," Rufus Shinra said coldly. Tseng reached for it, and then hesitated. Could he really do that to Reno? And Elena and Rude as well. The company they worked for might be evil, but giving up wasn't the answer. And on top of that, there was no way Reno could assume the duties of Director in his current state. "Well?" Rufus asked.

"I despise you," Tseng said, his glare intensifying. Rufus grinned.

"I knew you'd understand, Tseng. There's a reason I trust you with my life."

'Just watch out next time a bullet comes your way, I might not be so keen to jump in front,' the Director thought to himself. The three waited another five minutes before the door opened and Elena entered.

"They're here," she said. Her eyes were red and her voice shaky. Tseng caught her eye and frowned. She cried too easily, but he wasn't going to tell her so at a time like this.

After Elena came in and sat down next to Tseng, Rude was the next to enter the room. He held the door open for the two people behind him: Yazoo, his head held high and his eyes burning and Reno, seemingly a faded shell of the man he normally was, his lower lip bleeding excessively as he chewed on it even more. The redhead clenched Yazoo's hand until his knuckles turned white, and he stumbled behind his lover as the Remnant strode over to the scientist and sat before him, looking him right in the eyes.

"Go ahead," he said, presenting his moon pale arm. "Get this over with." The scientist suddenly looked uncomfortable, as if Yazoo's glowing eyes had disconcerted him somehow.

"No," Reno said, clenching Yazoo's hand even harder yet. "Please don't. Please don't." Yazoo looked over to him, placing a hand on his lover's face.

"It's okay," he said smiling. "I'm always going to be here Reno. That's the thing about the Lifestream; I'll never truly be gone from this planet."

Reno was hardly comforted. His blue eyes overflowed as he shook his head.

"I love you. What am I supposed to do when you're gone?"

"Live your life," the Remnant replied gently. He then turned back to the scientist and nodded. The man swallowed, and then plunged the syringe into a vein in Yazoo's arm. Yazoo saw the room around him begin to dissolve into a swirl of colors. He felt the blood in his veins turn to ice water. The Remnant was faintly aware of Reno's hand still clenching his own, and he gave it a gentle squeeze before drifting into absolute nothingness.

In the room, Rufus Shinra stood, ignoring his second best Turk, who was now holding Yazoo's lifeless body as he sobbed. He went to leave the room, but before he did, he turned back.

"Tseng. Reno. Take the body to the Church in Midgar and lay it to rest." He left without another word, the scientist not far behind him. Tseng gave a look of absolute loathing to the men's receding backs. He then turned to Reno, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," he said quietly. "I'll fly the helicopter."

It wasn't long before they had reached the Church, and approached the pool of water at the altar. Tseng looked around. The place brought so many painful memories to mind. He'd spent so much time there when he was a younger man, and he could hardly recognize it. He looked over to Reno, who held Yazoo in his arms. The redhead walked into the pool of water, which came up to his waist, and let go of the Remnant. For a moment, his silver hair spread out in the water like a sheet, and he began to sink. Then blue green sparks began to envelope the body, and when they had dissipated, so had Yazoo. Reno turned to Tseng, his face dirty and tear stained, but not even able to cry anymore. The whites of his eyes were bright red, and he looked almost tired of living.

"Kill me," he said to Tseng.

"I can't do that," Tseng replied.

"Why not?" Reno demanded angrily. "You have a gun, yo! I want you to! Kill me Tseng, please."

Tseng walked up to Reno, looked him straight in the eye and smacked him across the face.

"Yazoo even said he wanted you to live your life. Now snap out of it." Reno just stared at Tseng for a moment, shocked that his boss had done such a thing. After he had recovered slightly, he punched Tseng in the nose. Despite the fact that his nose was now bleeding, he smiled. "Glad to see you're feeling a little better at least," he said, turning to leave the Church. Reno watched him leave, his breathing ragged and heavy. He climbed out of the pool and went to follow him, and despite the fact that every fiber of his being was filled with an intense sorrow and anger, he felt the will to live once again.


	8. Epilogue

Two months had passed since the day, and on the outside at least, Reno seemed to be fully recovered. He joked, made sarcastic comments at nearly every office meeting and had even gone back to tormenting Elena in his spare time. All the mission work he did was excellent, though his paperwork was as shoddy as ever. But Rude, Elena and Tseng all knew what was on the surface only ran so deep. Once or twice, Elena had seen him coming out of the out of the bathroom, wiping at red eyes. Rude had caught him at the bar, not flirting with girls as he usually did, but staring sadly into space. And Tseng could just tell there was something off in his mannerisms. He seemed slightly faded, not the same Reno that he used to be.

One night Reno sat on his porch, drinking directly from a carton of orange juice laced with vodka. The unbearable heat had subsided, which made Reno glad, as all the heat served to do was allow painful memories to resurface.

'Not that they don't anyway,' he thought bitterly, chewing at his lip.

"You probably shouldn't do that," someone said a slim man with long black hair who had stopped in front of him. Reno laughed hollowly.

"Yo, not meaning to be rude or anything, but who the hell are—" Reno looked up and stopped talking immediately. The man's eyes were shining and blue green. He smiled at the redhead. "Yazoo?" Reno asked, scarcely able to believe it was him. The man brought a pale slender finger to his lips.

"I don't want to exactly spread it around that I'm back. It might cause problems, you know."

Reno was rendered utterly speechless. He spouted gibberish, dropping the carton of juice. He stood and hugged the man, tears of joy coming to his eyes.

"I've missed you too," Yazoo said quietly. He placed his arms around the redhead and squeezed him hard, glad to be back.

* * *

_So that's it! I hope you enjoyed it. Considering I didn't even like it so much to begin with, I am very happy with the way that it turned out. I might write a sequel, might not... I dunno, it's up to you. Would anybody like me to write one? XD_

_Oh, and a bit on Tseng's character:_

_I just finished watching Last Order, which definitely delves into his character a lot more than anything else. It seemed to portray him as someone who is discontent with the horrible orders he is forced to carry out by his company, a representation which I wanted to carry on in my story as well. Again I hope you liked it!_

_Peace, love and chocobos! ~Rei_


End file.
